the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Votharan
A Rakshasa First of all, replace the Sorcerer levels with Abjurant Champion levels. He's an Outsider, which means he's naturally proficient with all martial weapons so he shouldn't have any problem qualifying. The party is capable of casting 4th level spells, and this 'boss' opponent only has 4th level spells. Give him one more level, so he has 5th level spells. Three levels of Abjurant Champion will do that, and he can cast 2nd level Abjurations as a swift action that way. He needs metamagic. He'll have four feats, one of which needs to be Combat Casting for Abjurant Champion. His other three feats should include one of Fell Frighten Spell or Fell Drain Spell, from Libris Mortis. Fell Frighten will make him superb at crowd controlling opponents, Fell Drain could make the fight very one-sided in his favor and even outright kill multiple PCs. Both have a +2 metamagic cost. His last two feats should be Incarnum Spellshaping (MoI) and Invisible Spell from Cityscape. Since he has class levels, he should have a few beneficial magic items in addition to his loot. I'd give him two Lesser Metamagic Rods of Extend at the very least. Spells Known for Sorcerer 10 spellcasting is 9/5/4/3/2/1: 0 (9): Detect Magic, Read Magic, Sonic Snap (SC), Prestidigitation, Message, Mending, Mage Hand, Dancing Lights, Ghost Sound 1 (5): Power Word: Pain (RotD), Shield, Protection from Good, Wall of Smoke (SC), Alarm 2 (4): Wings of Cover (RotD), Kelgore's Grave Mist (PH2), Arcane Turmoil (CM), Glitterdust 3 (3): Wall of Incarnum (MoI), Fly, Heart of Water (CM) 4 (2): Black Tentacles, Wings of Flurry (RotD) 5 (1): Summon Undead V (SC) Daily: Alarm to alert him to the presence of intruders a few rounds before they burst in, Heart of Water. Prior to combat: Fly, Shield, Protection from Good, Invisible Wall of Incarnum 10 ft. inside the doorway with 1 essentia invested, Invisible Black Tentacles near the center of the room, with the edge at the Invisible Wall of Incarnum. Fly up high, just outside the opposite edge of the tentacles from the wall, so if he's dispelled he won't fall into the tentacles. Invisible Summon Undead V for two Allips and have them go into the floor/walls and peek out at the entrance to the room, and attack any intruders that show up. Invisible Fell Frighten/Drain Kelgore's Grave Mist with the edge at the wall of incarnum. Note that spells cannot be cast through the wall of incarnum, any attempt to do so will simply fail and waste the spell. First round: If nobody made it through the Wall of Incarnum, Invisible Summon Undead V for two Allips and order them to go through the floor to come out behind the opponents and attack them. If only one opponent who made it through the wall isn't grappled by the tentacles, use Arcane Turmoil and then Lesser Rod of Extended Fell Frighten/Drain Power Word: Pain on them. If more than one opponent made it through the wall and isn't grappled by the tentacles, use Arcane Turmoil on one with obvious spell components/divine focus, and cast Glitterdust on them. If anyone uses anything dangerous on him, use Wings of Cover to block it. Doing so prevents him from casting a swift action spell (Arcane Turmoil) the following round. Second and subsequent rounds: Arcane Turmoil an obvious spellcaster or anyone flying without using wings, then Invisible Fell Frighten/Drain Kelgore's Grave Mist again if multiple opponents made it through the wall, or Summon Undead V for two more Allips if most can't get into the room, or resort to Wings of Flurry if it will hit three or more opponents. Keep in mind that fear effects escalate, as detailed in the Rules Compendium. An opponent who's already shaken who would become shaken becomes frightened, and opponents who are frightened and would become shaken are panicked. Panicked opponents who cannot flee will cower. The entire escalated condition will last until the duration of every fear effect that contributed to it has ended. Category:Rakashasas Category:Sorcerers